Blue Notes
by Krmshep
Summary: Bella is all set to get married with just a few weeks before the big day. What could happen when she meets a green eyed beauty on her Bachelorette party? AU/AH. ExB
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfic posting so please be gentle.

Stephenie Meyer's characters etc - I'm just playing around with them.

* * *

><p>"Come on Bells, the car's waiting."<p>

I looked out of the window to see the pink hummer waiting for me. Argh. Someone remind me why I let Alice plan my Bachelorette party again? I hate pink!

"Coming Dad."

I took one last glance at myself in the mirror. I suppose I looked kind of okay but not compared to the girls I knew were waiting in the car. Oh well, I would have to do.

I was wearing a black dress with diamante detail around my chest, and the highest pair of pumps I had ever dared to put my feet in. The girls had all got together to buy me the Roberto Cavalli shoes that I was currently very afraid of so I knew I had to wear them. I would be so much more comfortable in my jeans and converse.

Three minutes later after somehow manoeuvring the stairs I was at the door ready to go.

My dad, Charlie, was in the kitchen fixing a pizza for himself.

"Bye Dad."

"Bye Bells. Have fun but not too much. Jake won't be too happy to see pictures of his wife with half naked men or anything like that."

I grimaced and rolled my eyes.

Jake wouldn't care. He didn't care about too much these days apart from his precious garage. All that aside, I would actually kill Alice if she had booked a stripper.

"I'm not anyone's wife yet dad"

"No, not yet but only three weeks to go and you can start living your married life without me hanging on. I will miss you though Bells."

"Oh, come on dad. Don't be such a softie. I'm only going to be living at the res and you know you'll be there all the time anyway."

"Bellllllllaaaaaaaa"

"I'm coming Alice. Love you dad"

I opened the car door to hear a Champagne cork popping and cheers coming from my best friends. Alice, Lauren, Angela and Jessica were all sat waiting looking gorgeous as usual.

I smiled at the girls but couldn't help look around at all the empty seats. I still didn't understand why Alice got such a big car. I tried to tell her that none of Jacob's family would come. I did invite his two sisters Rachel and Leah and his stepmom Sue just to be nice really but I wasn't surprised when they sent a message through Jake saying they wouldn't be coming. We didn't get on and that was putting it nicely.

I looked at Alice as she handed me a glass of Champagne. "So, do I get to find out where we are going now?"

"Well I know you're not a big club girl, so I have found a tiny jazz bar in Port Angeles and booked a table there for dinner. Then we can see where the night takes us. There are two clubs nearby if you fancy it after having a few drinks but it's your night so it's really up to you. I can't believe your getting married Bella …"

"Alice! Breathe" I had to stop her before she passed out or something.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited. We never go out and you're getting married and …"

"...and she's had two glasses of wine before leaving" laughed Jessica.

All too soon we pulled to a stop and the door was opened by the driver.

"Um, are you sure this is the right place" said Angela.

We were in a kind of shabby, dark, back street with just a few buildings in it.

"This is definitely the address I was given" said the driver who's name was Ben, according to his name badge. He pointed to the sign that said 'Eclipse' and glanced at Alice.

She looked at me apologetically. "It looked really nice on the internet."

I couldn't help but feel bad. I didn't want to go in there but I knew Alice had spent a lot of time looking for somewhere I would like. "It'll be fine girls – come on."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ben take Angela's phone and press some keys. "I'll stay close by, just in case."

I pushed open the door and couldn't believe the sound coming from inside. It was the most beautiful voice I think I had ever heard

"_I get no kick from champagne  
>Mere alcohol doesn't thrill me at all<br>So tell me why should it be true  
>That I get a kick out of you"<em>

I heard all the girls gasp beside me and realised I had my eyes closed. Wow, it was absolutely beautiful inside. There was a small stage with a band and two male singers on with about a dozen tables in front of it. Further back there were about ten tables all set ready for dinner. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling and a few worn leather sofas were scattered around.

I heard Alice giving her name to a lady who introduced herself as Siobhan. She had an Irish accent and she just seemed to fit with the whole place. I assumed she owned it. We were ushered to a table covered in pink confetti and pink balloons. I think I probably rolled my eyes again.

"_I get no kick in a plane  
>Flying too high with some gal in the sky<br>Is my idea of nothing to do  
>But I get a kick out of you" <em>

I heard everyone around me break out in applause and a couple of wolf-whistles and I realised the song had finished. I eventually joined in with the applause and looked up at the stage. The two male singers were looking in our direction. I realised Jessica and Lauren were the ones doing the whistling. I looked down embarrassed but not before I saw the most stunning pair of green eyes looking directly at me.

* * *

><p><strong>As I said at the beginning, this is my first ever posting of anything like this. Please let me know what you think - good or bad - and whether or not you think I should continue with this story. I have a rough idea of where I see it going but please tell me any ideas you may have. <strong>

**Also I am English trying to write an American story so if I get any words wrong, please let me know. :-) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella … What do you want to drink?" Jessica shouted right next to my ear. She really didn't need to shout but she snapped me out of my trance.

"Um, a glass of white wine, actually make that a bottle. I think I might need it." I glanced back over towards the stage but my green eyed beauty had turned his back and was talking to the band.

"Isn't he dreamy?" Huh? Dreamy? Seriously? Oh, had Alice caught me watching? "I have so got to get his number. Do you think he's single?" No Alice, I don't think anyone that hot would be single. I didn't say it but I wanted to.

"Oh my god, oh my god. He just winked at me" Alice squealed excitedly. Yes, she actually squealed. I looked up again to see my green eyed man still had his back turned. Mine? What? Shit. I don't know where that came from. Jacob was mine. No-one else!

Jessica had come back with my bottle of wine and had put it on the table before going back to the bar and doing, what looked like, flirting shamelessly with the barman. I poured myself a glass and had a big mouthful. Urgh, it was cheap house wine. This was going to go straight to my head.

Then I saw what Alice had been seeing. The other singer, the blonde one, was practically eye-fucking her. I looked to see Alice sucking on her finger on the edge of her mouth. "Seriously Alice?"

"What?" she questioned not taking her eyes off the stage. "Come on Bella, you have to come down with me and say hello."

"Forget it Al. Take one of the others. I'm not going down there to be a spare wheel while you stick your tongue down so old guys' throat."

I took another big gulp of wine and refilled my glass. I looked around. The place was filling up. Jessica and Lauren were both stood at the bar flirting with several men and Angela was sat on the table with her phone out. I saw it flash and she looked down with a big smile on her face.

Then Alice piped up again. "He's not old. Maybe 25. Anyway, older men have more experience. Everyone knows that!"

I thought about it. No, I didn't know that. Jacob had been my first, well, everything and he was a year younger than me. Maybe I shouldn't have rushed into this marriage thing. Maybe I should have tried some new experiences before getting tied down. Shit. I was on my bachelorette party. I was not supposed to be having second thoughts three weeks before my wedding day. No, they weren't second thoughts. I love Jacob. I know I do.

Another big gulp of wine. Hang on; I thought I just filled that glass? The next thing I know Alice is dragging me down the steps towards the stage. There's no sign of green eyes and blondey is sitting watching us walk towards him.

"Hi, I'm Alice and this is my friend Bella." Alice said excitedly.

"Hi Alice, Bella. I'm Jaz. It's a pleasure to meet you" he said in a strong southern accent.

Jaz? I just burst out laughing before I could stop myself. I saw Alice out of the corner of my eye giving me a dirty look.

"May I ask what's funny Miss?"

"Yer, Bella. What's so funny?"

"Sorry … It's just..." Fuck. I couldn't stop giggling. I took a deep breath. "Your name."

Jaz looked at me amused. "What is funny about my name?" Oh, Alice looked pissed off. "Bella! Don't be rude." She turned away from me and said "I am so sorry; she's had far too much wine."

I took a couple of deep breaths and started talking again. "Oh, I'm sorry ... I didn't mean to sound rude. It's just Jaz singing Jazz music in a Jazz club." That's all it took. I creased up laughing again. It wasn't even that funny – definitely too much wine. Although this time I could hear Jaz and Alice giggling along with me.

"It's short for Jasper" he said through his chuckles.

I suddenly felt someone watching me. "Well, what joke have I missed?" Wow. That voice sounded like melted sugar. Not that I could possibly know what melted sugar sounds like but I could imagine very sweet.

I spun around far too quickly for my drunken state and high heels. Before I could stop I could feel myself falling. I braced myself for the pain that would surely come but it didn't. I found myself in this new man's arms. I looked up and saw the same piercing green eyes that I saw earlier.

Oh my god. He smelled like his voice. It was far too sweet for my alcohol filled body to handle. I could feel my stomach starting to turn. Please no. It was too late to move, all I could do was look down. Alice jumped out of the way as if she saw it coming but green eyes was not quick enough. I really hoped they weren't expensive shoes.

"Uh, I am so sorry." I was so embarrassed. I ran in the direction of the toilets and locked myself in a cubicle without looking back.

I sat in the cubicle with tears streaming down my face. Why was I crying? Yes, I know I was just sick on a strangers shoes but I would never see him again. It didn't matter. Maybe it was my revelation to myself earlier. Was I ready for married life? I was only 20 years old. Did I really want to be tied down to Jacob and his wheelchair bound father for the next 60 years? I knew I definitely wanted to live, go to college, travel the world. Would Jake let me do all those things? In my head I already knew the answer. Oh no. In three weeks I was going to make the biggest mistake of my life.

I finally got myself cleaned up and walked out of the toilet to be met with the same green eyes that seemed to be following me all night.

"Hi. Are you okay? My names Edward. I didn't actually get to introduce myself a minute ago." He smirked. He actually smirked at me.

I tried to apologise again. "I am so sorry … I … I don't normally drink so much and you smelt … well it doesn't really matter. Sorry I'm Bella."

He looked at me shocked. "Fuck. You're the bride? But you are so young."

That was all it took. I broke down in front of a complete stranger.

"Edward" I sobbed. "I don't know what to do. I don't think I'm ready to get married but it's too late. Everything is booked and paid for."

"Hey beautiful. Listen to me. You never have to do anything you don't want to do, okay?"

Wait. Did he just call me beautiful? Maybe I wasn't the only one who had been drinking.

I looked up at his 6ft 2" frame with what I assume was a bewildered look on my face and he pulled me into his body. I sobbed into his shirt and he just held me. His arms were so strong and it felt so right. Why does this feel so right? Is it because Jake never just holds me without expecting something in return? Is it because nobody, apart from Alice, has hugged me since my mum was killed five years ago. I broke down again.

After what felt like 20 minutes but was probably only two, Edward let me go.

"Give me your phone and go and get your face cleaned up."

I couldn't argue. I felt so tired all of a sudden so I just did as he asked.

I came back to find Edward back out by the stage talking to Jaz. He saw me come in and held my phone out for me. Where were the girls? I hope they didn't see this.

"I have put my number in your phone. Call or message me anytime you need to speak to someone."

"What? I'm sorry to sound rude and I'm grateful for what you just did back there but I don't even know you." I didn't want to sound rude but what the hell.

He looked at me with a look in his eyes that I couldn't decipher. "Sometimes Bella" Why did my insides twitch when he said my name? "Sometimes it's good to speak to someone who doesn't really know you. Trust me, marriage is a big step. I have experience in this kind of thing.

Say what? He's married. No, no ring. Or he's been married? More than once?

I didn't know what to say so I took my phone back and turned to walk back to the girls.

No, I needed to apologise again. "I'm sorry again for your shoes." I looked at him again and saw his soaking wet shirt which was kind of hot but still. "And your shirt."

The girls were getting ready to leave and I realised just how quick the night had gone. I put my phone in my pocket reminding myself to delete that number as soon as we got in the car.

I took one more glance towards Edward and saw him getting ready to sing again, looking straight at me.

"_Beautiful, beautiful brown eyes_

_Beautiful, beautiful brown eyes_

_Beautiful, beautiful brown eyes_

_I'll never love blue eyes again"_

Alice looked at me with a puzzled look. I just shrugged. What else could I do? I was getting married in three weeks whether I liked it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Bella is having second thoughts. Will she remember to delete Edwards number? Is Edward married? <strong>

**Please let me know what you think by hitting the review button. Much love :-) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I am new to this so please be gentle ;-) **

**My story does not have a Beta so please forgive any mistakes. Thank you.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: All characters etc belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am just playing around with them. **

* * *

><p>I was lying in my bed with my head under the covers when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.<p>

"Can I come in Bells?" Dad asked quietly. "It's been three days since you went out with the girls so I know this is not still an effect of the alcohol. Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's the matter Dad. I'm just tired."

He gave me a look and raised his eyebrows.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I am your father. I have known you your whole life so don't try to bullshit me."

Seriously? Did my dad just full name me and curse in the same breath. Apparently he wasn't finished.

"You have only got out of this bed to use the bathroom since you got home on Sunday morning so I suggest you get your ass out of bed, go take a shower because you are starting to smell my house out, and then call your fiancé who has called eight times in the last three hours."

Wow. That was quite a speech for my father who rarely says that much unless it's about fishing or baseball. However shocked I was with my father's sudden verbal outburst something else outweighed that speech. Fiancé. Jake. What was I going to do? My stomach turned for the second time today and I rushed into the bathroom again.

"Bells … Are you sick? Why didn't you say anything? Do you want me to call the doctor? Shall I get Jacob?"

"Dad" I shouted from behind the closed bathroom door. "Sop with the questions. I'm fine. You're right. I just need an hour or so to get myself cleaned up and I'll be downstairs to cook you something proper for dinner."

I heard him gently close my bedroom door and make his way downstairs. As soon as I heard him step on the squeaky step at the bottom of the stairs I let the tears flow.

I stepped into the shower and let the water wash over me and the tears started to slow.

What was I going to do? I had asked my self that question at least a hundred times in the last few days along with lots of other unanswered questions. Am I doing the wrong thing? Am I ready to settle down? Will I be happy to spend the rest of my life in this town working in the local diner? Would Jake expect me to stay at home full time after we are married? The most pressing question and the hardest to answer was… Should I call the wedding off?

I stepped out of the shower only feeling slightly better than when I went in. My questions all still went unanswered. 

Downstairs Dad was watching something on the TV so I went straight to the kitchen to start dinner. Glancing at the clock I noticed it was already four in the afternoon so I looked round for something quick to make. I prepared the lasagne and put it in the oven to cook. I turned to go and tell dad dinner would be 30 minutes when I spotted my phone on the kitchen side.

I had thrown it on the floor when I walked in the door after my bachelorette party so I assume Dad had picked it up. I turned it on. 36 messages and… What? 86 missed calls. I had only been MIA for 3 days. Eighty of the calls were from Jacob, three from Alice, two from Angela and two from Unknown numbers.

The messages were pretty much the same. Jacob had sent most of them; 

"Hey babe. Hope you had a good night. Call me when you wake up. Love you."

"Bells … You still in bed? It's 4 o' clock. XXX"

Gradually he seemed to be getting more and more pissed off.

"We've got stuff to sort for our wedding in 2 weeks! Call me!"

"Bells. Your dad says you won't get out of bed. Something we need to talk about?"

"Call me…." 

There were a couple from Alice. 

"Bella .. We need to talk about last night. You know I am here for you no matter what. Love you."

"Hey beautiful. Call me please." 

And one from Angela. 

"OMG Bella. D8 with driver Ben next weekend. Eeeeeek!" 

I smiled at the last message. I totally saw that one coming. 

I had twenty minutes before dinner would be ready so I walked out front to make a call. I had to phone Jake but I still didn't know what to say. 

"Bells"

"Hey Jake"

"What the hell has happened to you? It's been three days and no word."

"Jake, please don't shout at me."

"Don't shout. What do you expect me to do? I've been worried sick." He calmed down a little bit. "Seriously Bells, Why have you been ignoring me?"

"I haven't. It's not like that. I just … well … We need to talk Jake."

"Ok, I'll come over now."

"No." I said far too quickly. "I'm just about to have dinner with my dad … meet me for lunch tomorrow?"

"Um, ok. I'll collect you at 12. Love you Bells."

"See you tomorrow then Jake…" 

I hung up the phone and felt like throwing up again. Why couldn't I tell him I loved him? I had said it hundreds of times in the past. 

I sat on the step and closed my eyes; my thoughts immediately brought forward a green eyed Jazz singer.

"Stop!" I shouted to myself. I had been with Jake for five years and engaged for nine months. I couldn't let someone who I had spoken to for five minutes come in between that. Could I? True, Edward had made my body feel things that it never had before with just a hug, but he had to be a decade older than me and he was just being nice.

"Stop being so silly" I chastised myself.

"Bells, something smells like it could be starting to burn in here."

I turned to see Dad stood on the steps behind me. I gave him a small smile. It was the best I could manage. "Just coming." 

He turned and walked back inside. I got up to follow but there was one thing I had to do first. I looked at my phone and went to my contacts. There it was … 

'Edward (Eclipse)' 

I clicked on it until a list of options came up. 

Edit

Delete

Send Contact Card

Call Mobile

Text Edward (Eclipse) 

I quickly scrolled through the options before I changed my mind. 

Delete 

Delete Edward (Eclipse)? 

I clicked Delete again and followed Dad inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, Poor Bella. And Edward has been deleted - Poor Edward? What is she going to do? What do you think? Please leave me a review to tell me. <strong>

**Thanks for reading. More soon :-) xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ooooooooh, I was excited when I got my first reviews yesterday. Thank you, thank you :-)  
><strong>

**This is quite a short chapter but I think this is how my story will be going. Short chapters with an update or two a week. Maybe more. ;-)  
><strong>

**My story does not have a Beta so please forgive any mistakes. Thank you.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: All characters etc belong to SM. I am just playing around with them. **

* * *

><p>I woke up Wednesday morning after a restless nights sleep feeling apprehensive. I was having lunch with Jake today. That shouldn't have been a problem but I did need to talk to him; the problem with that being that I still had no idea what I wanted to do. I knew in my heart that marrying Jake wasn't going to make me truly happy but my head was telling me other things.<p>

He loved me. He was the 'safe' choice. Dad would be furious if I called it off. Plus a big chunk of my inheritance money from my mum would have been wasted if I called it off now.

I'm not a materialistic person and I just wanted a small, quiet wedding with just a few friends and family but Jake's sisters had to put their opinion across. I drew the line when they wanted ice sculptures as centrepieces and fresh roses for the bridesmaids' hairs and bouquets. I'm not a bitter person but my best friend was not even going to be one of my bridesmaids. Leia had convinced Jake that the wedding should be a family affair. Argh. Why had I agreed to go along with all of it in the first place?

Dad was just about to leave for work when I got downstairs. He was the Chief of Police in Forks where we lived. He worked long hours so was rarely home. That was just the way I like it. I liked the solitude.

'_Better get used to married life quickly then'_ my subconscious piped up out of nowhere.

"Morning, Bells. Seeing Jake today?"

God. Will the man never give up?

"Yep. He's picking me up in a couple of hours for lunch."

"He's a good man, Jacob is. You could do a lot worse."

"Yer, I know dad."

~o~o~o~

I heard Jake pull up at 11.59. _Reliable too, see_.

I walked slowly out to his VW Rabbit and jumped in the passenger seat. "Hey." I said in greeting. He didn't reply and just started driving.

Less than ten awkward minutes later he pulled into the diner car park.

"I thought we'd go somewhere close by, that ok?" Jake spoke slowly which was very unlike him.

"Yer… fine."

We walked inside and sat just by the door. Something told me Jake was waiting to run.

"Can I take your order?" I noticed Jake raise his eyebrows at the pretty blonde waitress. I have never seen her before she must be new, along with those boobs. They were so fake.

"Um… yer, can I just have a coke and fries" said Jake. Wait, was he sweating? "Oh, and the same for her please …" he glanced at her fake boobs… sorry name badge "...Tanya."

"Of, course" she winked. She actually winked ... at _my _fiancé before walking away wiggling that tiny behind.

'_Make up your mind' _my subconscious piped up again!

"Have you quite finished eye-fucking the waitress?"

Jake looked shocked and a tiny bit ashamed at being caught.

"Uh… What … I wasn't."

Silence.

About ten minutes later Tanya wiggled up again with out order. She literally threw mine in front of me and bent down suggestively giving Jake a _nice _view of her fake cleavage. I notice him look away and look at me but not before glancing quickly down her white blouse.

More silence.

"Well…" I finally spoke.

"Well… are you going to tell me what the last three days have been about Bells?"

I slowly chewed my fries before swallowing.

"I don't know what you mean. I just wanted a couple of days away from all the wedding nonsense. Is that so bad?"

"Nonsense… Is that what you really think?"

"No Jake. I didn't mean it like that."

"Well do you want to explain what you did mean?"

Jake was getting annoyed and hadn't touched his food or drink. I know I'm not being fair to him or to me, but I still had no idea what I was supposed to do.

"Did something happen on your night out? I knew I should have made Rachel or Leia come along with you."

"You know what Jake…" I seethed. "… Your sisters should have wanted to come to my fucking bachelorette party without their darling brother making them go. Don't you think my bridesmaids should actually give a damn about the bride? Someone who was going to be their sister in law."

He looked shocked.

"Was?"

"What?"

"You said _was_ going to be their sister in law, Bella. Meaning not anymore?"

Shit. I really need to watch my verbal filter.

I was silent again.

"I am talking to you." Jacob shouted causing the whole diner to turn round and look at us. They all seemed to be glaring, except one blonde waitress who was looking very smug.

"Oh, I don't know Jake. Why don't you go and ask your waitress what she thinks."

"For fucks sake Bella, grow up. It's not me acting like I don't want to get married in … 17 days."

"I didn't say I didn't want to so stop twisting my words."

Things were still heated between us and I didn't want everyone knowing our business. Although there were only twelve other people in the diner; Forks was a small town and gossip spread like wildfire.

I lowered my voice.

"I think this is a conversation we should have in private."

"I don't want to do it in private; I want to do it here, now." Thankfully he lowered his voice to match mine.

"Look Jake, I need a couple more days to think about things."

"What the hell is there to think about? We are getting married in two weeks. Everything is booked and paid for …"

"Yer, by me." I muttered under my breath but he heard me.

"Is that what this is about… your money" questioned Jake. "I don't know why you're worried. There will still be plenty left to help us start married life, won't there?"

"What?" I yelled. Yes I know I was supposed to be keeping it quiet. "Jake, that money was left by my mum for my future. To buy my first home, to help raise my family… to go to college …"

"We've talked about this, Bells… You can't do college and look after me and my dad."

That's where all the doubt was. I knew it now. I didn't want this. My mum wouldn't want it for me. I didn't love Jake anymore… Maybe I never did.

"That's the problem Jake. I can't do this." I pointed between us to make my point. "I'm too young. I want to live my life and not end up miserable like Sue and your sisters. I don't want to live in La Push going nowhere."

"That's my family you are insulting … They are the people I live for. The people I love most in this world" he argued.

"I know …" I spoke so quietly I don't think he heard me.

I opened my bag and threw $10 on the table to cover my lunch and walked out of the diner glancing back at Jake through my tear filled eyes. He looked upset and shocked but I couldn't find it in my heart to comfort him.

~o~o~o~

I stepped outside and pulled out my phone.

'Alice' I cried down the phone.

'Bella… what's wrong?'

'I've ended it with Jake. Please come and get me from the diner.'

'What the fuck's happened? Are you okay?'

I broke down. 'Please Alice… Just come and get me.'

'I'll be there in ten. Love you B.'

I hung up the phone and walked to the side of the diner. I didn't want to see him leaving. I knew in my heart that I had done the right thing so why did it feel like it was breaking?

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Do you feel sorry for Bella? Or for Jacob? Or maybe both of them? <strong>

**Sorry for the lack of Edward in this chapter but he will be back ... Trust me ;-)**

**Thanks for reading Blue Notes. I really appreciate any reviews (Good or bad) that you may want to give. Much love :-) xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**As usual, all characters etc are SM's. I am just having a little bit of fun with them.**

**My story doesn't have a Beta so please forgive any mistakes. Thank you.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>About three minutes later I saw Jake leaving the diner; folding up a piece of paper and putting in the back pocket of his jeans. I didn't need to be a genius to figure out what that was.<p>

He glanced around slowly, probably wondering where I had gone but I stayed put round the side of the building. He didn't come looking. Thirty seconds later I heard his car engine start and him pull away. I let out a breath that I didn't even realise I was holding.

Another five minutes passed until I eventually heard Alice pull up. I stepped out from my hiding place with tears still streaming down my face.

I heard Alice gasp. "Bella… What has he done?"

"N…n…nothing Alice. It… it was me." I managed to stutter out.

"Oh, honey. Come on. Get in the car. Let's take you home."

Dad was finishing work in a few hours and I wasn't ready to face him yet. He would blame me for all of this. He already though of Jacob as his son and he was going to be so mad.

"Al…Alice. Can I j…just grab s…some stuff and s…stay with you p…please. I…I can't face Charlie y…yet."

I knew Alice wouldn't mind. She was my best friend and was always there whenever I needed her.

"You know you don't even have to ask but please take some deep breaths and try to calm yourself down."

~o~o~o~

Fifteen minutes later we pulled in to my house. I let out another breath when I realised that Jake hadn't come to talk to me, yet and dad's police cruiser wasn't here.

"Do you want me to come in?" Alice asked quietly.

"I'll be okay. I'll only be a few minutes."

I ran inside and grabbed a big duffle bag from my wardrobe. I quickly threw enough clothes for a few days then grabbed my shower bits too. I glanced around to check I hadn't forgotten anything when I spotted my wedding folder on my desk. I grabbed that too.

I realised I couldn't leave without offering Dad an explanation so I grabbed a pen and notebook and quickly scribbled a note.

_Dad_

_I'm sorry. I will be in touch in a few days._

_I hope you can forgive me. _

_It wouldn't have been right. _

_Love you. _

_Bella xxx_

~o~o~o~

Forty minutes later and we were sat in Alice's living room with a pizza we had grabbed on the way back.

I had filled Alice in on everything that had happened in the diner with Jacob and what I had been feeling the last few days.

"Well you know I never really liked him" she exclaimed. "Oh, and don't get me started on them sisters of his."

"Have I done the right thing Alice?" I asked her worriedly. I still doubted everything in my head. Where was I going to go from here? Maybe I should have stuck with what was easy. Maybe I still could…

Alice snapped me out of my daydream;

"Bella. Don't even think about doubting what you have done today. I am so proud of you. You can do so much better, and you deserve so much better than that dog and his skanky bitches of sisters" she declared forcefully.

I couldn't help myself. I chuckled. I knew she was right but I knew Jake wouldn't be giving up without a fight.

As if on cue my mobile rang. I looked at the screen and saw it was my dad. I showed Alice and she shrugged. Up to me.

I answered.

"Hi Dad"

"Hi… Don't give me hi Bells. What the hell have you done?"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's not me you should be apologising to. I have had Jacob and Billy here for the last twenty minutes after dragging me out of work. Jake is distraught. How could you do this to him? You need to come back here now and sort this mess out."

I sighed.

"I'm not coming back tonight Dad, and I'm not going to change my mind about this. We aren't right for each other."

"Please Bells" he begged. "Please don't do this. Whatever has happened between you both, you can sort it out. I know you can."

"But I don't want to dad. I don't love Jake." I argued.

"Your mother would be so disappointed in you right now Isabella."

I gasped. How could he say that?

"How dare you." I shouted down the phone. "How dare you. Mum loved me and she wouldn't have wanted me to do anything that would make me unhappy."

"I love you Bells" he said so quietly it was almost inaudible.

"Maybe you should call me when you can show it Dad."

I hung up my phone and threw it onto Alice's sofa before bursting into tears.

I heard Alice talking quietly in the kitchen and what I heard made my tears slow.

"I've got to go Jaz. I'll call you tomorrow."

She walked back in and came straight to the sofa to give me a hug. I melted into it. A hug was what I needed. We sat like that in silence, with Alice gently stroking my hair while I sobbed into her shoulder, for about ten minutes. She finally let me go once my tears had stopped.

I looked up into her face and whispered one word.

"Jaz?"

She looked at me sheepishly.

"Um, yer… we kinda exchanged numbers" she squealed.

"You look happy."

"We've talked every day. He's really lovely…"

I was happy for her. I really was but I had to make my face match my feelings inside.

Nobody deserved happiness as much as Alice did. She had had a tough life. Her parents were both lawyers and had basically worked all her childhood. She and her brother, Emmett, were bought up by various different nannies. I knew she rarely saw them now and if anyone deserved love in their life, it was Alice.

However much I tried, Alice noticed my downcast face.

"Oh, B. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't…"

I cut her off. "Don't be so fucking stupid Alice. I'm happy for you."

~o~o~o~

A lot of gossiping later and we were getting ready for bed. Alice was helping me quickly unpack as she insisted I couldn't live out of my duffle bag.

I rolled my eyes at her. I was quite happy to wear creased clothes. Well, it would match my mood.

I grabbed my bits for the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth. I walked back into the bedroom to see Alice sitting on the bed with my wedding folder.

"B…Why did you bring this with you?" she questioned.

"Um… well… I though it would be a good idea to have all the phone numbers so I could cancel everything."

I could feel my eyes filling up again.

"Fucking Jacob…" Alice exclaimed as she started to leave. "You leave it to me B. You don't have to worry about a thing."

"Thanks Alice. Love you." I said quietly.

"Love you too."

She closed the door only to open it quickly two seconds later.

"B..."

"Hmm." My eyes were closing involuntarily.

"Jaz said Edward has been asking after you. Do you think maybe…? No, don't worry about it."

I perked up at Edward's name

"No, what were you going to say Alice?"

"Should I give Jaz your number to give to him?"

I thought about it. It's not a good idea. My head dropped back onto the pillow and my eyes fluttered closed again. I opened my mouth to say that it wasn't the right time…

"Yer…why not."

In the very back of my mine I heard Alice give a little squeal as I drifted off to sleep thinking about a pair of green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Has Bella made the right choice? Do you think she will remember telling Alice yes? <strong>

**It will probably be a couple of days before I post again. Please send me some love and let me know what you think (Good or Bad) **

**Much Love :-) xx  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A bib, big thank you to all you that have reviewed. You don't know what it means to me to get a review into my inbox. So pleased that you all seem to be enjoying this so far.  
><strong>

**This is a very short chapter but is a 'filler' chapter and was needed.**

**This story does not have a Beta so please forgive any small mistakes. **

**All charcters etc still belong to SM.**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning and looked around at the light blue walls wondering where I was. Oh yes, I remember. I stayed at Al's last night. Shit. I left Jacob. Oh my god, oh my god.<p>

I took a deep breath to try to calm myself down. It would all be alright.

Everything came swimming back into my head. Jake, the diner, the waitress, Alice, Dad, Jaz, Edward… No, I shook my head. Edward didn't feature yesterday, except in my dreams.

I closed my eyes again and rested my head against the soft pillow as a pair of green eyes made their way back into my head. They calmed me down. I don't know how but they were so calming. Mmmmm, such beautiful green eyes.

"You awake B?" Alice startled me out of my daydream.

"Um…yep. Just about."

"Well come on, I'm taking you out for a bit of lunch, pampering and retail therapy."

No, no and no. I really didn't want to go out and have to face anyone today.

"Al" I whined. "Can't I just have another day indoors? I really don't want to go out today."

"No, Bella. You are not staying indoors moping around."

That's settled then. I know better than to argue with Alice when it comes to shopping.

~o~o~o~

A few hours later and I was lying on a massage table. I had been waxed all over, yes _all_ over, had a manicure and pedicure and a facial. I heard someone come in behind me and a male voice start speaking.

"Well… what do we have here on my table? I'll tell you what. A very hot body wanting my hands all over her, right?"

Say what?

I heard Alice giggle next to me.

"B… This is Sam. He does all my massages. He's the best."

"You bet I am honey" he drawled.

"And very, very gay" Alice whispered in my ear.

I giggled. That's just what I needed.

"Lay down honey and relax and I'll get my magic hands warmed up."

I lay down as I was instructed and tried to relax. A couple of seconds later I felt Sam's warm hands on my shoulders.

"Oh my god" he exclaimed. "What the fuck has happened to make you this tense. I think my pretty ass needs to be charging you double."

I started to relay the past few days to Sam. I don't know why I was telling a complete stranger my problems but it felt good to talk. Alice occasionally butted in with asshole, fucking idiot and a few other choice words.

About forty minutes later we had told Sam everything and I was feeling a lot better. Whether it was the talking or the massage, I didn't care.

"Well, you listen to me, honey" Sam started. "That _thing_ sounds like a waste of perfectly good man-meat. I mean… obviously not as good man-meat as this." He gave a theatrical flourish of his hand over himself which made me and Alice giggle like little girls. "But what the hell is he thinking… you can do sooooooo much better and it's his loss. He shoulda tried harder to stop being such an ass. You best stop thinking about that gold-digging man whore and get your pretty butt back on the market."

~o~o~o~

Later that evening we were back home and lounging on Alice's sofa watching a film. Well, we weren't really watching it. More talking, than watching.

"Well…" started Alice. "I phoned all your wedding suppliers before you were up this morning. It didn't turn out as bad as I though it would once I had explained your situation. I couldn't cancel the cake or the caterers because they said it was far too late notice, but I have changed the delivery address to here. Hope that's ok?"

"Um… yer, fine I guess. Alice… you do know that's going to be food for about 60 people?"

"Yer, I thought we could invite a few people over and have a 'not getting married party' kind of thing" she giggled.

"Oh, I don't know Al … I really don't feel like organising anything else."

"Leave it all to me B; you don't need to do anything."

"Ok" I said apprehensively. "So… the cake?"

"That's being delivered here too but I have just had to make a few adjustments to it." She giggled again and I rolled my eyes. I can imagine the kind of changes she has made.

"Everything else has been cancelled. You can't get your deposits back but don't need to pay the balances. The florists were good because they said you weren't having anything special, like roses, so they can use what they have got in extra for you."

See, I told myself. I knew roses were a bad idea.

~o~o~o~

Another hour later and I was so tired again. I guess it was where I hadn't been sleeping too well for the past week.

I quickly brushed my teeth before climbing into bed. My phone was next to my pillow. I had forgotten about that all day today. I checked it quickly.

2 missed calls from my dad. I didn't want to hear from him at the minute.

1 message from Lauren.

'**I have just seen Jake in PA. He said the wedding's off. What the hell?'**

Messages from Angela and Jessica saying that they had heard and if I needed anything to call them.

A message from my dad asking me to call him and another from Jake saying the same thing. One message in 24 hours, yep, he is obviously distraught. Not.

There was one last message from a number I didn't know. I clicked on it.

'**Hi Bella. This is Edward – the singer from Eclipse. Do you remember me? Alice gave Jasper your number to give me. He told me what has happened. Ring me or text me if you want to talk. x'**

What the hell? Oh my god. Alice gave him my number. Why would she do that? I remember her asking me last night but I clearly told her no, didn't I?

It didn't take much to compare Edward's message to Jake's which just said;

'**CALL ME'**

I think I knew which message I was going to reply to tonight. I surprisingly didn't feel guilty. I think Sam had given me the extra confidence I needed to do this…

'**Hi Edward. Thank you for thinking of me. I am… coping I guess. It all feels a bit strange at the minute. I am heading to bed to try and sleep now. I hope to hear from you tomorrow. **

That would have to do. Hopefully he would message me back tomorrow. My head was slowly shutting down again but not before I could see them green eyes swimming back into my head. I let out a small gasp and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooh, they have made contact! Yay! Your thoughts? I know the messages weren't much yet but give them time ;-) <strong>

**What do you think of Sam? **

**And a 'not getting married' party - who should be invited? Give me your suggestions and I may include them ;-)**

**Thanks again for reading. It means a lot. Much Love :-) xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you, thank you for my reviews. Love you all :-) xx  
><strong>

**One more update today but probably will be no more for a couple of days. **

**There's a small lemon at the end of this chapter - let me know what you think!**

**My story still has no Beta so please forgive some any small mistakes. **

**All characters etc belong to SM.**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning alone and walked groggily into the kitchen to get some coffee. I glanced at the clock and saw it was already 11am. Shit. I was supposed to start work in an hour. I was never going to make it on time. I grabbed my phone.<p>

'Hey, Victoria. It's Bella. I'm running late so is it okay to be in half hour later today?'

Victoria was my boss who runs the diner and she was a grade A bitch. She hated me and I knew this would be a problem.

'Bella. How are you feeling?' she said with an overly concerned voice.

How the hell does she know?

My subconscious decided to come in there; _'Maybe because you and your ex-fiancé broke up in your workplace two days ago.'_

Shit! I forgot I was even at the diner with Jake. Hang on. Tanya… I have never seen her at work before.

'I'm fine… So is that okay?'

'Well… Our new waitress Tanya told me about your problems and has offered to do your shifts for the next few days as we didn't know if you would be in.'

'What the hell Victoria, I have never said I wouldn't be in.'

'Just take a few days off and we'll see you soon.'

She hung up the phone. If it was possible I think I hate the bitch slut Tanya even more now.

~o~o~o~

After moping for a couple of hours I decided to snap out of it. New start, new life. Why don't I see if I can find a new job?

My phone then decided to ring.

Emmett.

Why was Alice's brother phoning me?

'Hi'

'Bellaaaaaaa. Long time, no speak sexy lady. How's it going?'

'Ummm, hey Emmett. Going good. What's wrong? Why are you phoning me?'

'Well, I have tried phoning my short ass of a sister but she's not picking up so I thought she might be with you.'

'No, sorry Emmett. She's not home at the minute. She must be at work. I don't know her shifts though so she might just have gone out.'

'Gone out? Are you at her house? Why?'

'Yer, I am. It's a long story Em; I don't want to get into it over the phone.'

'Well it's lucky I'm right outside then hey? Come let me in.'

I heard a massive pounding on the door followed by "Bellllllllaaaaaa."

I ran to the door to answer it and saw Emmett standing there as big as ever. As soon as he saw me he scooped me up into a bear hug.

"Can't… breathe… Em."

He reluctantly released me.

"What are you doing here Em? It's so good to see you. It's been, what, 18 months?"

"Yep, I think so my little lady. I've missed you… and Alice of course" he declared. "Anyway, I thought I'd come a week or so early for your wedding so I can catch up on all your girlie gossip. Hey, have I missed Jake's bachelor party? I am so going to embarrass the man …'

He stopped suddenly, noticing how my face had dropped.

"Hey, Bella. What's up? Has something happened?' he said uncharacteristically quietly for him.

"The wedding's off. I, um, I ended it with Jacob."

"WHAT?" he bellowed. "I leave town for a few months and I come back to find Forks' golden couple split up. Why did nobody inform me?"

He looked at me and noticed the tears filling my eyes.

"Hey, Bellabee." He said using his old childhood nickname for me. "Is this a recent thing?"

The waterworks started again. I swear I can't have many more tears inside me. I explained everything once again. It felt like I was speaking about someone else's life because I just felt so distant from it all.

"…and now I am left with nothing and Tanya has my fiancé, and my job but it's all my own fault because if I hadn't ended it then it would all still be mine but I wouldn't be happy…"

He grabbed me up into another hug. "If I see him around Bellabee, then he had better run and fast. You are family to me and no-one treats my family like he has treated you" he told me.

Next thing I heard was Alice squealing when she saw her brother was here. "Emmett! What are you doing here already?"

"I've moved back, well, to Port Angeles, with my girlfriend."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeee, oh my god. You've moved back? Why didn't you tell me?" She shouted excitedly whilst smacking him on the arm. "Hang on… Did you say girlfriend?"

I giggled and left them to catch up.

~o~o~o~

I checked my phone and had another three missed calls from my dad. I phoned him back but there was no answer. The machine picked up.

'_You've reached Charlie and Isabella. Please leave a message and we will get back to you.'_

"_Dad. It's me. I keep missing your calls. Sorry. Hope you have calmed down a bit now. Just to let you know I am still fine and I'm staying with Alice. I'll come see you in a couple of days. Love you."_

I also had another message from Jacob asking me to call him. I sent him a message back;

'**I have nothing else to say to you Jake. Everything for the wedding has been cancelled. Please move on.'**

I got a near instant reply.

'**OK'**

Well, that was easy. Maybe too easy.

No other messages but as I put my phone down I heard it vibrate.

1 new message. Edward.

'**I'm sure it must feel strange but please trust me when I tell you I think you have done the right thing. You are a beautiful young lady and I know you will make some man very lucky one day.'**

He was so sweet. I wondered if he had anyone making him a lucky man. I was going to ask; I had nothing to lose. I know he was a few years older than me but I needed something to forget what had happened in the last few days and a little bit of flirting could make me forget for a while.

'**Thank you, Edward. You are very sweet. Do you have a lady at home making you a lucky man? I am just wondering as you told me to ring or text at anytime and I don't want to be making anybody suspicious.'**

Sent. Was that too forward? More than likely. I have probably scared the poor man away. I lay down in my bed giving Alice and Emmett a bit more time. Five minutes later and my phone beeped with a message. My heart started to accelerate a bit more when I saw Edward's name.

'**No, no-one here for me at the minute, unless you count Jasper, as I am crashing at his. I left everyone I knew back home in Chicago and came to Port Angeles to start again. You really can contact me anytime. Jaz works strange hours at the bar so I'm all alone. Well, until my clinic opens here.'**

He sounds so lonely. I'm sure I could help with that. I felt my insides start to stir for the first time in a long while.

'**You sound lonely … like me. Maybe we can keep each other company while our friends are working. Over the phone I mean. Clinic? What do you do? I thought you were a singer. I have to start afresh also. I don't think I can go back to my old job for various reasons. My mum always told me that 'everything happens for a reason' so I guess this is one of those times. Sorry for burdening on you Edward but I hope you know you can talk to me too. x'**

There… I had told him a little about my now fucked up life and offered him 'company'.

'**Are you flirting with me Bella? Forgive me if I'm wrong. I am an old man and have forgotten the art of flirting compared to you youngsters. No, I am not a singer. I hadn't sung for a long time and Jaz asked me to accompany him to a couple of songs. Yes, I am a counsellor and left all my clients and staff back in Chicago so I am starting again here. Have you ever done reception work? Your mum sounds like a very worldly person. Have you spoken to her since your break up? Thank you. I will remember that.'**

My eyes welled up again but I swallowed it down. I miss my mum so much but I know she is looking over me and is happy for me making my own decisions.

'**Maybe there was a little flirting on my part. Is that ok? You are not old – what? 27 / 28? Wow. You have a wonderful voice. Well, what my drunken brain can remember anyway. What sort of counsellor? And no, I haven't done reception work before, why do you ask? My mum was killed in an accident five years ago...'**

Did he want me to flirt with him? I wondered how old he actually was but I would definitely think mid to late twenties. Anyway, like Alice told me, older men have more experience. I wonder what kind of experience he could show me.

'**Oh, Bella. I am so sorry. I don't know what else to say. I am very flattered that someone as beautiful as you would flirt with me. To answer your question I am actually 32. Now I think the flirting may end. Ha. I am a marriage counsellor – sorry again. Do you think you could pick up reception work quickly? It's very basic. I will be looking for new staff for my clinic…'**

A receptionist? I had never considered that line of work but sure beats working in the diner. I would need to relocate to Port Angeles though. Maybe Alice would move with me? Hah. He hadn't even offered me a job but there was no harm in thinking about working for him. Gorgeous green eyes, 32 years old - Wow – He didn't look that old, definitely not. Marriage counsellor? Well, that explains the _'I know about these things' _comment at my bachelorette.

'**32? Wow. Yep, I wasn't expecting that but you do look very good on it. Alice has always said that older men are good because they have more experience – I guess that is true, yes? Is that a job offer Edward because if it was I would definitely consider it.'**

Let him make of that what he will…

'**Let's just say Alice is very wise. ;-) I can't believe I just used a smiley. Can you tell I'm channelling my younger self? Yes, I believe that may have been a job offer. You are making me feel very reckless with just a few words Bella. I am off to shower and then to bed now but I will hopefully 'speak' to you tomorrow. Sweet dreams beautiful. Mine will be filled with a stunning, young brunette. x'**

Bed? I looked out the window to see it had turned dark. I had been texting Edward for nearly 2 hours. I listened carefully but couldn't hear Alice and Emmett anymore so decided to take a shower myself.

~o~o~o~

I read Edward's last message again before climbing into bed. How did his words make my body react like it was? I felt all warm and tingly and I realised I hadn't felt like this for a long time, if ever.

I gently slipped my hand down under the covers and under my panties. I slid my fingers slowly between my lips and gasped when I felt how wet I was already down there.

I can't believe how excited my body had got just from reading a few messages. I couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like if Edward was touching me.

I closed my eyes.

I slowly explored my pussy with my fingertips, imagining they were Edward's fingers. I spread my legs further apart and ran two fingers down until I could press them inside. It felt so tight in there. Jacob wasn't exactly 'big' so I hadn't been stretched much. I couldn't help but imagine how big Edward was.

I ran my finger up to my clit and 'mmmm' that felt nice. I gently rubbed the tip of my finger over and over my clit again, I felt my head tip back and mouth hang slightly open.

I slid my fingers down from my clit and into my inner lips, and again, more wetness. Oh, I so wished these were Edwards fingers. I kept my eyes closed and imagined his green eyes looking at me, naked. I slowly eased my fingers inside, reaching into myself further. I kept going and it didn't take long until I felt my body convulse and I had to hold my pillow over my mouth to stop any noise escaping.

"Oh, Edward." I gasped out as I cum harder than I have before.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo, what do you think? How did I do? I am very nervous about this chapter so please let me know how I did. <strong>

**Thank you so much for continuing to read. Much Love :-) xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, okay. I am sorry for the delay guys. It was the school holidays so real life... well children kind of got in the way of my writing. I should be back on track now. **

**I still have no Beta so please forgive any small mistakes. **

**All characters etc belong to SM. I am just having a bit of fun with them.**

* * *

><p>A week had passed since my 'talk' with Jake. I would have been getting married in 3 days but everything had changed. Every morning I was waking up and panicking. I guess change is hard but I felt like my life was changing too much. Was it for the better? I didn't know yet.<p>

My dad still wouldn't call me back. I had tried a few times to call and speak to him but he was never in, or he was ignoring me. I didn't really believe he would take Jake's side over his own daughters but who knew.

Alice and Emmett had been amazing. Al had taken a few days off of work to spend time with me, basically to babysit me. We spent most of the time watching films. Chick flicks and comedies being our choice, Emmett wasn't convinced. He didn't mind too much as he kept disappearing to see 'his Rosie'. Their house wasn't ready yet and she was living with her parents for the time being.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Bella… You awake?" Alice popped her head round the doorframe. "I've just got to pop out for a couple of bits for the party on Saturday."

"Oh, Alice" I started apprehensively. "I don't think it's a good idea anymore… I mean I don't really want to see anyone."

"Yes, that's what I thought too." She chuckled at the shocked expression that had found its way to my face. "So…" she continued. "…I decided to just make it a small get together. Before you freak out, it'll just be you, me, Em and the elusive girlfriend, and I thought I'd invite Jazz too."

"Jazz?" I questioned, hoping I didn't sound too hopeful. I hadn't heard anymore from Edward so I think I must have scared him off with my forwardness.

"Yer, the singer from your… well you remember."

"That's fine Al, as long as it's small. Ask Jazz to bring a friend so he doesn't feel left out if you want." I thought I was being discreet but obviously not with the way Alice's eyebrows shot up.

"Like Edward?" she said chuckling.

I could feel my face heating up before Alice closed the door giggling.

~o~o~o~

I looked for something to do while Alice was out. I made myself a Turkey sub for lunch and sat down at her laptop. Ok, it was time to change my relationship status on Facebook. Everyone who should know already did I think.

I hadn't been online since before my Bachelorette. Lots had happened. I read through my timeline.

_Alice Brandon is now friends with Jasper Whitlock. _

_Alice Brandon is happy but worried about her best friend. _

Oh, I loved Alice.

_Emmett Brandon is moving back home to be near my sister and other special people. C ya later guys. _

_Jacob Black is moving on. _

Why do I, the one who ended our engagement, seem to be taking this so much harder? I glance back at the screen… Oh that's why.

_Jacob Black is no longer listed as engaged. _

_Jacob Black is in a relationship with Tanya Denali. _

Ouch, that hurt. I knew I was being a hypocrite after flirting with Edward but that still stung. I noticed there was 8 comments … should I look. Probably not, but I would anyway.

_Leia Black. Hope she's nicer than the last one. _

_Embry Call. Leia, that's harsh. Bella was alright. _

_Leia Black. Yer, so alright that she fucked my brother over a week before they got married. _

_Embry Call. Better before, than after. _

_Paul Lahote. Nice Jake, she's fit. She got friends. _

_Brady Fuller. Haha Paul. Always thinking of yourself. _

_Jacob Black. I'm over Bella. She left me Embry so it's her loss. Loads of fit friends Paul. _

_Paul Lahote. Hook me up man. _

I guess that could have been worse. It did hurt that Jake was so over me already but Leia had never liked me and Paul has always been a dick.

Anything else…

_Emmett Brandon is in a relationship with Rosalie Hale. _

Wow, she was so pretty.

_Angela Webber is in a relationship with Ben Cheney. _

I liked it. Angela deserved to be happy. It was strange. All my friends who had been living the single life forever were moving on.

I quickly changed my relationship status to single and changed my status.

_Isabella Swan is making life changes. Anyone knows of a job going, call me. _

I was just about to log out when a friend request popped up.

_Edward Cullen. _

Oh my god. I clicked it and there was a message.

_Hi Bella. I hope you don't mind me requesting you as a friend. Firstly, I apologise for not texting you like I said but I stripped my bed first thing in the morning and threw it in the wash, along with my phone. _

I couldn't help but laugh. That was such a guy thing to do. Thank god he hasn't been ignoring me.

_It took me a while to find you on here as I was looking for Bella Swan from Forks, WA, not Isabella. That is a beautiful name by the way. _

My heart was beating faster than it was a minute ago. How could a few words affect me like this?

_Anyway, accept me if you want, or not if you don't. Sorry, I'm mumbling. Edward. _

I clicked confirm and went to have a look at his profile. 5 friends? Really?

Jasper Whitlock.

Alice Brandon.

Carlisle Cullen.

Kate Garrett.

I looked at the post on his wall.

_Jasper Whitlock. Ha, dude, you on facebook. That's funny. _

Sent yesterday.

_Carlisle Cullen. Hey son. Me and your mother didn't even know you could use a computer. Always thought you were older than us. _

_Edward Cullen. Funny Dad. _

Oh, the father. He looked um, very young too.

_Edward joined Facebook. _

That was it. Yesterday? Did he join Facebook just to find me? Ha, that was silly.

He wasn't online so I decided to send him a message. He must have logged straight off.

_Hi Edward, of course I don't mind. After logging on today I feel like I may lose a lot of my 'friends' on here so I could use some new ones. I'm sorry about your phone but that did make me laugh. I am quite relieved as I thought I had scared you off. I'm glad I didn't. Yes, Isabella is my 'given' name. I'm not sure why I don't use it anymore. Friends have always called me Bella so I guess it just kind of stuck. I see from your profile that you have only just joined Facebook. Why all of a sudden? It is quite addictive, just to warn you. Speak soon. Bella x_

Now to see how quick he would reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you still with me? What do you think guys. Do you like the who Facebook thing? <strong>

**Should be a bit more Facebook in the next chapter and the party the chapter after that. I will try to get them both to you this week. Any party game suggestions?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, what can I say except sorry a million times over for the delay - Yes, I know it's been over 4 months and I am so so so so sorry for anyone who has been waiting. I have no excuses but I promise it won't ever be that long again! **

**As before, no Beta so please excuse any small errors. **

**Still, not mine - Belongs to SM.**

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of the afternoon on the Internet. Well, I had nothing better to do. No, Bella, I told myself – Stop wallowing in self-pity and get yourself sorted. I needed to look forward, not backwards. First things first, I needed to find a new source of income. I don't know if Edward was serious about his job offer and could I really move to Port Angeles and leave Charlie behind? Charlie … I needed to phone him again.<p>

I picked up my phone and dialled the familiar number.

'_Hello'_

'_Hi Dad, It's me'_

'_Bells. Why haven't you been to see me? It's been two weeks.'_

I couldn't miss the accusing tone in his voice.

'_I've tried to phone Dad but you're never there. We keep missing each other.'_

I heard his breath catch in his throat.

'_I miss you Bells, Come home please.' _

'_Dad. I'm trying to sort my life out. So much has changed. I don't want to come back just to have you tell me what a mistake I've made.'_

'_I won't, I… I made a mistake. Jake obviously didn't love you as much as I thought if he moved on so quickly. He bought her to meet me two days ago. She's not nice.'_

What? He took his new girlfriend to meet the man who was to be his father-in-law. What the hell? Why would he do that?

'_What? Why would he do that?'_

'_I don't know. He just said I was important to him and he wanted me to meet her. I threw them both out and told him that you had done the right thing by leaving him.'_

He said what? My heart clenched. I could feel my eyes starting to fill with water.

'_Oh, dad…' _What do I say?_ 'T...Thank You.'_

'_You're my girl, Bells. Don't ever doubt that.'_

I could hear him starting to get choked up too.

'_I better go. Need to get to work.'_

'_Okay Dad, I promise I'll come to see you in a couple of days. Love you.'_

'_Love you too. Bye.'_

~o~o~o~

I wiped my eyes and went to the fridge to get a bottle of water before sitting myself back at the computer. I knew in my heart that my dad was genuine but I couldn't help but feel if Jake hadn't taken that bitch to see him, my calls would still be going unanswered.

I logged back into Facebook. Well, it had been half an hour – who knew. He might be as eager to speak to me. Ha, I doubt that. I'm nothing special.

My inbox was highlighter in red with a number 1 showing. One new message. I clicked and saw Edward's name. Involuntarily I started to smile.

'_I was thrilled to get a reply from you so quick. I thought maybe my not calling you would have shown an untrustworthy side to me and I wasn't sure how often you logged on. Yes, I am very new to this – Everyone from Jaz to my father has tried to get me to start using it. I suppose it's a good way to keep in touch with people back home.' _

Oh … I felt silly thinking that maybe it had been for me. Life's not a fairy tale Bella, maybe you should realise that by now, my conscience told me.

I carry on reading.

'_As for why now, well, it's kind of awkward to say but I wanted to speak to you and Jaz suggested I try this…'_

I gasped. It was for me. No, he was just being kind.

'_I know life must be so hard for you at the minute, especially with a place like this. I see you made yourself single – even that in itself must be difficult. Then 'deleting' the people who were your life a few weeks ago.'_

Oh yer… I needed to do that. I started to mentally make a list.

'_Isabella really is a beautiful name. Very fitting, if that is not too forward. I honestly hope to get to know you a bit better than the girl who threw up on my shoes.'_

Oh, is that really the impression I gave. No, it can't have been. He's been asking about me. He joined Facebook to find me. He called me beautiful. Again.

'_Jaz mentioned a party for you we were invited to. Would it be too presumptuous to say, I would love to, just to spend time to get to know you. I hope not. I also hope you are not too offended if I ask your age? I wait in anticipation for your reply. Edward. X'_

Oh my… He is so talented with words. He knows just what to say to make me feel good about myself. He really wants to get to know me? Is it too soon? If anything was to happen, would it just be a rebound thing? Is my age going to send him running? Only one way to find out…

'_I am very flattered that you got into the madness of Facebook to find me but you are right, it is a very good way to keep in touch with people that you know away from where you are. I hadn't even thought about the deleting of people to be honest but I will be doing that after sending this message. Thank you for the compliments. I am very flattered – That was the third time you have called me beautiful. Do you need your eyes checked old man? ;-) Oh my … I can't believe you mentioned the drunk, sick thing. So embarrassed and I apologise profusely yet again. Sorry, sorry, sorry. I would love you to come to my 'not getting married' party. May I just say Alice organised it so I have no idea what is planned. I really would love to get to know you better. That is if the next sentence does not make you run. I am twenty. xx'_

There … the balls in his court, as they say.

I noticed I had a couple of comments on my changed relationship status.

_Angela Weber. Big hugs. Luv u. _

_Lauren Mallory. Plenty more fish in the sea. Always thought u was too young. _

_Jacob Black. A mess of your own making. _

_Alice Brandon. Grow up Jacob. Bella knows she was right – how's your blonde bimbo?_

_Jacob Black. Perfect thanks. Didn't know what I was missing – She gives the best head!_

_Alice Brandon. You're sick. _

Now I felt sick again. First things first – Unfriend Jacob and delete his comments. Done. I was just about to close the page down when I noticed a status update made 18 minutes ago. The first update ever from this person.

_Edward Cullen thinks this move could have been the best thing he's ever done. Life is looking up. Here's to the future. _

A click later and underneath it read…

_Isabella Swan likes this. _

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was quite a short chapter but I wanted to get something up. Next chapter will include The Party - Well, the start of it at least. Party game suggestions anyone ? Much Love xxx<em><br>_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes, I know. That was quick - I'm still trying to make up for the big gap. **

**Now, I have another apology to make - I promised this chapter would be the start of the party but my fngers got happy and typed far too much before the party so I decided to make that the next chapter. **

**No Beta no please forgive any minor errors.**

**Still not mine - Belongs to SM - I'm just having fun with her characters.**

* * *

><p>On waking up on my 'would be' wedding day I felt an immense weight on my shoulders and lots of different emotions were running through me. Sadness, Guilt and Remorse for what I had done but also overwhelming amounts of happiness and relief that I had, for the first time in my life, done something that was just for me.<p>

The last few days had gone so fast. So many things had happened that I didn't have much time to think about what wasn't happening today.

Emmett had bought his girlfriend, Rosalie, to meet me and Alice. She looked like your typical high school cheerleader, long blonde hair, big boobs and she was genuinely stunning. As soon as they walked through the door, Alice had started squealing, in the way only she can. I giggled as I remembered the look on Rosalie's face – Eyebrows raised, looking at Emmett as if to say 'What the fuck?' Then she opened her mouth. 'Ooookay, whatever this little pixie is on, someone find it and bottle it for me. It's going to make me rich.' It made us all laugh and had broken the little tension that always comes when meeting someone new.

Rose, as she had instructed us to call her, was very feisty and had a big opinion on Jake and she was hilariously funny, without even realising it. She had agreed with everyone else that I had done the wrong thing but with the choice words 'He's obviously a golddiggin' bastard Bella. How did you stay with him for five years, was the sex that good?'

~o~o~o~

Whatever the 'thing' was between me and Edward had cooled considerably since my message telling him I was only twenty. Although he said age was only a number, he had stopped any of the little flirting there was and didn't call me beautiful again. I was disappointed at first but thought maybe it was for the best. Twelve years really was quite an age gap and I had only met the man once and I was drunk. He was still coming to the party tonight and I was going to talk to him as much as I could.

The ringing of the doorbell broke me from my thoughts. I glanced at the clock to see 8.45am. It was too early for the caterers to be bringing the food and Alice was collecting the cake. Who the hell called before 9am? It rang again and I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed and threw on my dressing gown. I opened Alice's door to find a man at the other side, holding something.

'Delivery for Isabella Swan. Sign here.'

I signed the paper and took the long wrapped package that I realised was a flower. Nobody had ever sent me flowers before, even a single one. I went inside and unwrapped it – there was a single rose but not just any rose, it was a black rose.

I felt myself frowning in surprise. Who would send me a black rose on what should have been my wedding day. Black roses meant death, didn't they? I needed to check.

I turned on the computer and went to grab a bottle of water from the fridge to calm my nerves while it was loading. I quickly loaded up Google and typed in 'Color of Roses meaning' – There it was… Black Roses meant Death or Farewell. I dropped the rose I didn't realise I was still holding. Who would do that? What did it mean? I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts and took a deep breath. It was just someone playing a stupid prank or someone who didn't even know what a black rose meant. I looked back in the package to see a card I had missed. I quickly picked it up and dropped it just as quick after I had read the words… 'Always Mine. Never Forget That. Jake.'

~o~o~o~

I jumped in the shower and tried to put the rose out of my mind but it kept coming back to the front. Do I tell anyone? Maybe Alice. No, I decided. Jake was just trying to scare me and I'm not letting him know he succeeded. Alice would march straight over to the Res and have it out with him. I'd keep it to myself – it's not like Jake was even capable of doing anything to me – it was just a scare tactic.

As soon as I got out of the shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and ran to the kitchen to throw the flower and the packaging in the trash. I kept the card. I don't know why I wanted to keep it but just something inside me said I should.

~o~o~o~

Alice wouldn't be home for hours and I didn't know what to do to pass the time so I logged on to Facebook. Before I could even read a few updates, a chat box appeared.

_Edward: Hello_

This must have been the first time we had been online at the same time.

_Isabella: Hi Edward. How are you?_

_Edward: Busy with the surgery and tired but apart from that, I am well. How about yourself?_

_Isabella: I am okay. _

_Edward: Are you sure? That wasn't very convincing_.

Do I tell him? I mean, he doesn't know Jake but he could tell Jaz who could tell Alice. Before I had made up my mind, the computer pinged with another message.

_Edward: Oh god, how inconsiderate of me. I forgot what today should have been for you. Of course you're not okay. _

Oh right, yes… that would work.

_Isabella: I'm okay, honest. Just lots of thoughts going through my head at the minute. _

_Edward: Of course there must be. _

_Isabella: Looking forward to tonight though. _

_Edward: Oh. About that._

No, no, no. Please don't let me down Edward, I thought. I didn't want to spend the night with two couples.

_Isabella: ?_

_Edward: I'm bogged down with the surgery today and I am not going to be able to leave here until later than I thought so I may be a bit later than I'd planned. _

Oh, thank god.

_Isabella: Oh, that's okay. I thought you were dropping out on me and was going to leave me with just two loved up couples to deal with. _

_Edward: Of course not, silly. I've been looking forward to it. However much I shouldn't, I really want to see you again. _

He did?

_Isabella: You do? _

_Edward: I really do. _

_Isabella: I'm glad. I'm looking forward to seeing you again too. It's nice having someone to talk to who didn't know me before. _

It really was. Even though I secretly wanted more, I was glad to have his ear to listen to me. Oh, I just realised that was his job too.

_Isabella: Maybe you should start charging me. ;)_

_Edward: Ha. No, I never would. I love being able to help you get through this. You're my friend Isabella and I hope you reciprocate those feelings. _

_Isabella: I definitely do, maybe more than you realise. _

Was that too forward?

_Edward: I'd better get back to work. See you tonight. _

_Edward Cullen is no longer online. _

Yes, obviously it was too forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no, Is our Edward really that paranoid about a few years age difference? Should he be? What do you think? <strong>

**Party next and I still have no game suggestions - Come on guys? ;) **

**Much Love xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**That wasn't a very long wait, was it? **

**It's party time! **

**As usual - nothing belongs to me - It's all still SM's **

* * *

><p>Five o'clock had seen Alice arrive home just before a huge delivery of food. I mean, seriously, there were boxes and trays everywhere. Alice's kitchen wasn't small but every surface was covered. I tried to help by making some space but Alice just shooed me away.<p>

'No, Bella. I said I would sort this party out and this is me sorting.'

I chuckled. Alice and sorting things out did not go in the same sentence. She was amazing and the best friend I could ask for but her organisational skills were pretty much non-existent.

'Are you sure Al? Come on, let me help. Look, I'll move this box you bought in with you. Where do you want it?'

'No, no, no, no, no! Don't touch that box' came the panicked voice behind me.

Okay, I obviously wasn't allowed to touch that box I realised.

'Bella, honey. Please just go and get ready. I've just put your clothes on your bed. Wear minimal make up and just wear your hair down. No, actually maybe you should curl it. No, down and straight.'

'Ok, mum' I chuckled. Alice was a menace when it came to my fashion but she never failed to get it right. I had learnt to stop complaining and questioning her a long time ago. It had never got me anywhere and she always won so what was the point.

~o~o~o~

I left Alice and jumped straight in the shower. I couldn't get the amount of food out of my head. What were we going to do with it all? Even Emmett couldn't get through that much and boy can Emmett put it away. I'd take a trip down to the homeless shelters tomorrow and get rid of whatever was left. It was Sunday after all.

After showering I went into my bedroom and quickly dried my hair and left it to fall naturally – straight and boring – I guess I was lucky I didn't need to fuss around with straighteners every day.

A quick glance at the clock told me it was nearing half past six so I quickly changed into my jeans and top that Alice had left for me. Thank god it was nothing special. I just wanted to be myself tonight but then again, Alice would know that. She always knew everything.

I put on my chucks and walked out of my bedroom to see what Alice had done.

Oh. My. God. In less than an hour the living area had been transformed. It was decorated in black and red – very eerie and vamp style but I loved it. It matched my mood for the past few weeks. There were banners, balloons, even red and black confetti all over the floor. It was scarily beautiful.

I glanced in the kitchen to see that the food had been placed onto plates and into bowls and there were boxes piled up in the corner - obviously leftovers.

Then there was the table of alcohol. Wow. There was literally a bit of everything. Wines, beers, spirits, shots, mixers. There was even little bowls with limes, lemons and cherries in – all cut and ready to go.

'What do you think?'

I never heard her come into the room but she was looking at me expectantly.

'Oh Al, its perfect. The food, drink, decoration, everything! Honestly, you are amazing.'

'I kinda thought that the décor would go well with how you've been feeling.'

'It exactly does. It really is perfect. Thank you.'

A small blush started to creep up her face. Okay, I was overdoing the gratitude.

'What time is everyone arriving?'

'Anytime now.'

~o~o~o~

Forty minutes later we were all, except Edward, sitting around on the settee's chatting and drinking. Rose was telling us all about her and Emmett had met at a drag show. Emmett had insisted that his friends had taken him inside without knowing what it was bur Rose said he knew exactly what he was there for.

'It's not like that. How the fuck was I supposed to know what it was. Looked just like a bar from outside.'

Rosalie chuckled. 'Yeah, he wasn't sure until he started chatting up a pretty young lady who wasn't as ladylike as he'd originally thought.'

We all laughed as Emmett started blushing and stuttering about obviously not having enough in his pants to show otherwise.

~o~o~o~

A few minutes later and I heard the doorbell go. Alice was in the toilet so I jumped up to get it, stumbling a bit when I did so, not realising I had drunk quite so much.

I opened the door and … Wow! Did he really look like that? I mean, I know he looked like that but not that good.

'Hi Bella.'

I felt myself staring and physically shook myself out of it. He was wearing dark jeans and a black top like me. And his hair … well, let's just say it was, um, what's the word's to describe it … Sex hair. Yes, sex hair.

'Bella…'

Oh yes, I needed to speak. _So speak then. _

'Hi Edward. Sorry. You must want to come in. You look, um, nice.'

He walked in and nice was not the word. He obviously thought so too.

'Nice? I was going for sexy or hot.'

Say what? I looked at him and noticed the sparkle in his gorgeous green eyes. He was joking with me. Oh well, start as I mean to go on.

'Well, I'm not sure about that.'

He chuckled. 'I'm sure I can convince you. You look beautiful by the way' he said as he walked towards the noise in the living room.

~o~o~o~

An hour later and we were all getting slowly drunk. Alice jumped up and turned off the music.

'Right… Before our beautiful non-bride gets too drunk to remember this moment … Who wants cake?'

Oh, the white box she wouldn't let me touch earlier started to make sense now.

Alice went to the kitchen and came back later with the box in question.

She opened the box and I burst out laughing. How has she done it? Oh my god. There were actually tears streaming down my face, from laughing too hard.

The cake was a regular round cake but on top was a bride literally dragging the groom to a pile of trash with a plaque saying 'Take the Garbage Out!' I honestly don't know how the girl had the nerve to ask the wedding shop to change the cake to something like this but it was perfect, yes, again perfect. I didn't want it to be cut.

I whispered to Alice to get a picture before she cut it. That was going onto Facebook for all to see.

After my little outburst, I heard Emmett shout 'Drinking Games!'

~o~o~o~

After a few games of Veggies which I was no good at because my memory wasn't good at the best of times, especially when I had a lot of alcohol in my system, Rose decided we were going to play I have never. That was fine by me. I may be able to get to know something about the man sat to my right.

I'd tried talking to Edward a few times and ask him a few questions but only got general responses and he wasn't very forthcoming. Maybe he was just shy but if not, this game would bring it out.

Rose decided to start.

'I have never had a threesome.'

Emmett drank and we all laughed.

'What? I was at college. It had to be done'

Alice's turn. 'I have never kissed a member of the same sex.'

Rosalie and Emmett both drank and then both glanced warily at each other. Oh, did I mention this game is not a great one to play with your other half.

The game had gone on for about fifteen minutes and Edward and I hadn't needed to drink. He looked over at me and smiled.

'You are obviously a very innocent, young girl Isabella.'

'Maybe I am just waiting for the right man to experiment with.'

I saw him gulp and realised that he really was interested. It was definitely the age thing putting him off.

I leaned over feeling brave and whispered in his ear …

'Age really is just a number Edward, you're only as old as you feel, or the woman you're feeling.'

I felt him shudder and wondered if I had said the wrong thing but one look at his eyes told me I hadn't. They were full of lust. He leaned down and grabbed his shot glass and took a shot, not caring what the question was.

I looked back at the others and tried to get back into the game. It was Alice's turn again.

'As this is Bella's party and she is feeling left out … 'I have never been engaged before.'

I laughed and picked up my glass and took a shot. As I did, I saw from the corner of my eye Edward doing the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooh, what do you think about this chapter? <strong>

**There is a link in my profile to Bella's cake if anyone wants to see it - I personally think it's awesome - what do you think? **

**Thanks for continuing to read. I was amazed by how many people read my story after the last two chapter updates so thank you. Please review to let me know if you are enjoying it still. **

**Much Love xxx**


End file.
